Final Fantasy VIII: Wake Me Up Inside
by Fallen-Angel-Swordsman-Tenshi
Summary: Squall has to make a choice, whether to try to change what has happened; to somehow bend time? Finally he is waking up inside, he is stepping out of the dark. He has been broke, and will get revenge...Please R


Final Fantasy VIII  
Wake Me Up Inside  
  
By: Fallen Angel  
  
~~~~~~I do not take any credit for this stories characters. The character scheme is completely Squarsoft's idea. I am just a simple writer that likes this game~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter I  
  
Silent Voices  
  
There he sat in the smallest and darkest corner of Balamb Garden's Library. A million questions running through his mind. The Students and Seeds around him all whispered about the test coming up, the test where they acquired the Guardian Force. "I wish I could tell them.tell them about what happens when they acquire the Guardian Force!" Squall thought to himself. He had his head down on the desk. He banged his fist on the lacquered wooden surface. "Maybe I should tell them to keep a diary. I could sneak up to the third floor, and use the intercom. But how much trouble would I get in if I did? Better not do that." "Hiya!" Rinoa said loudly so that everyone looked up from his or her articulation. "What`cha up to!" "." Squall muttered under his breath. " What do you want?!" A vague expression crossed her face. "What's your problem!" Squall sat up and looked at her. "Uh-oh! She is going to start using big words! Better get the dictionary." "-And you have been so solemn lately! Have you been listening? Squall? Squall!" Startled Squall was brought from his contemplation. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He thought to himself. "I'm hungry, when's lunch?" Squall stood up and said, "Okay, Okay! I guess you people were right. When you said I need to open up more and be more social." He walked off towards the cafeteria. Rinoa behind him dropped her head in defeat. She knew that no matter what Irvine, Quistis, Zell, Selphie, and her says they wouldn't get him to talk to them.  
His footsteps echoed across the marble floor as he headed towards the cafeteria. He passed by a group of Quistis's groupies all talking and giggling as he passed by. One of them blushed, pointing and whispering something to the others as he walked by. He was thinking about what he was going to eat. "Should I get tacos, or maybe a corn dog.yes a corn dog. No maybe a slice of pizza-"  
There was an explosion from outside. The alarm lights flashed on at once. There was a loud beep and Cid came on the intercom. "All Seeds report to your squads at once! I repeat, All Seeds report to your squads at once!" The intercom beeped again and a different voice broke in.  
"Galbadian Soldiers are attacking. Any student with the last ID number 06 protect the under classmen, any of you whose last ID number ends in a 16 report to the front gates! If your ID number ends in a 74 report to the Galley!" Quistis's voice clicked out. His ID number was 4060974, so Squall had to report to the Galley. More explosions rocked the Garden.  
Squall sprinted down the hallway towards his dormitory to get his weapon, the Gunblade.  
He ran around a corner and tripped on to all fours. Pushing himself up he stumbled forward as the missiles struck the barrier of the Garden. Finally he reached room 40609. He kicked the door open and ran to the Gunblade's case and opened it. The emblem of a lion was engraved onto it. He pulled out the Gunblade, and on the end of the hilt was a chain made of white gold, and connected to the chain was a token. It was the Lion, Griever, which was said to brink great strength and pride to whomever was worthy enough. He also had a ring with Griever on it.  
He could hear shouting now. He stood up and turned to walk out the door, but to his surprise Rinoa was there watching what he was doing. "I remember when you told me about that Lion, Griever. It was when Galbadia first attacked." She smiled, and looked up. "I had hoped it would give me strength and pride on the battle field. Now I am not scared, but I know it is not because of Griever, It is because of you." She turned and walked off.  
Squall looked down at his Gunblade. He could see his reflection on its luminous, sleek, blade. He stood up the Gunblade falling to his side, he ran off down the hall towards the battlefield.  
All around him he could see, hear, and place his very blade in the massacre. Bodies crumpled and hued lay on the once polished floor now stained in a bloody puddle of demise. Squall sat and watched the carnage raving to a total destruction. He couldn't stand it any more! His friends were being cut down like monsters. A storm raised in his mind. The very tongues of fire, death, and blood could be seen in his eyes! Squall raced forwards like a typhoon. His sword slashing at any unlucky victim to be in its path. He hewed down a Galbadian soldier. Squall ruptured the man' arm off, then wrenched his blade across the man's torso. Blood squirted onto Squall's face as he fell down into a bloodied heap. He pulled his sword from the man's chest and turned around. There stood a man with a gun pointed to Squall's chest.  
All seemed like slow motion as Squall heard a click and the bullet hit him. "Ugh." Squall said. Everything became blurry to him. Squall heard somebody yell "NO!!!" as he fell into darkness.  
There was Rinoa. As she sat there tears rolled down her cheek. Squall called out to her but to no avail. She couldn't hear him. He couldn't figure out if it was a dream or reality. Then he realized she was cowering as a man came up to her. He grabbed her face and smiled. With my weapon in his hand he drove the blade deep into her belly. I screamed but only heard his haunting laughter. Squall finally realized something. All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see. I was kept in the dark. She tried to follow me. I shut her out as she tried to help. He had been sleeping a thousand years it seemed, and now when everything was going wrong he knew he loved her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zell had seen Squall run into the battlefield, so he knew he was here. Zell parried a sword heading straight for his right arm, and roundhouse kicked the man in his jaw. A split second later there was a crunch as the soldiers jaw was obliterated.  
Zell turned to look for Squall. He saw him hack off a Galbadian soldiers arm. To Zell's shock, a man walked up to Squall and pointed a gun to him. Squall turned around. The bullet went through him. Squall staggered a little.  
"No!" Zell yelled as Squall fell to the ground. Zell ran forward and jumped. The man saw him coming out of the corner of his eye and aimed the pistol at Zell. He pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Zell right above his heart. Zell collided on the ground, gasping for breath. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rinoa was shocked. She witnessed it all. First Squall. Then Zell, she ran to Squall tears running down her cheek. She fell to her knees by his side. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Squall could hear a voice. The voice was crying, it seemed like a silent whisper to him. "Please, don't leave me! Squall, I was afraid to admit it before, but now I am not! I love you!" She cried, but she soon screamed in fright.  
Squall felt strength. He opened his eyes moving his hand around to find his weapon. He couldn't find it.  
He sat up and looked. He reached inside of his jacket. He pulled out his diary in which he kept his memories of the past; a bullet had pierced the center. There was Rinoa in a corner, crying. His eyes widened. He knew what was about to happen.  
He stood up and staggered forward. He couldn't linger and watch. He had to do something. He regained his energy and started sprinting. The man was closing in on Rinoa.  
Squall was 10 feet away when he reached down and lifted her up by her chin. Tears fluttered down her face as he made a last attempt.  
Suddenly the man disappeared. Squall didn't stop, he ran to Rinoa with his arms outstretched. Right before Squall held her in his arms, Squall felt something in his hand.  
Out of nowhere my Gunblade appeared in my hand. My heart sank at that moment. The blade punctured her stomach. "Ugh." she cried out. Blood seeped through her dress, staining its white surface a crimson red.  
She reached up and touched my face. She managed a smile through the pain. "I, I." Squall muttered in complete horror.  
She wrapped her arms around me. A final tear rolled down her cheek. I looked into her eyes. Darkness was seeping into their beauty.  
Then she spoke, "L.li."she managed. Rinoa's smile faded. "Take care of the others." Her voice faded into a whisper. "Live on." She fell silent.  
  
Squall could see in her brown eyes. All signs of life were gone. A single tear threatened to fall. The words raced through his mind, but the ones that confused Squall most was the last words. Finally the tears flowed. The last words from her ravishing voice was "Live on." 


End file.
